A snowball fight in winter
by Little.Neko.Child
Summary: Inuyasha has a little surprise........ Shortfic
1. Chapter 1

I was so bored so I wrote this, not one of my best but still.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Chapter 1: nursey rhyme and the snowball fight

Our story begins in the peacefull village. It was a lovely winter afternoon, the whole inu-gang sitting around a blazing fire in keada's hut.

(six people in a hut)

"Kagome,will you come outside with me so we can play in the snow?" shippo asked.

Kagome looked at the kitsue in her lap and smiled sweetly."Of course shippo.I will show you how to make a snowman."

(Two go out to play)

They both stood up and walked out of the hut into the wonderland of snow.

(four people in a hut,who will stay?)

Miroku and sango looked at eachother.

"Inuyasha, me and Miroku are going out side with kagome,do you wanna come?" Sango asked

Inuyahsa sat there with his eyes closed and his feet fermly planted on the ground.

"Aparently he does not wish to come sango, lets go."

Sango and miroku left the hut to go after kagome.

(two people in the hut who will last?)

Inuyasha looked over at kilala sitting there stairing at him.

Aperently she got board and went outside with everyone else.

(one dog in the hut, Crash!.)

Inuyasha sat their blankly, he really wanted to go outside, but then he'd fell like a softy which he doesnt like to be.

He was very curious of what they were doing so he went out.

(No one in the hut,he sure will pay)

He got up and walked outside.

No one was outside for what he could see.

"Now!" some one shouted

And flying iceballs came flying out of nowhere rocketing at inuyasha!

He grabed his sword and swung it at the ice balls of doom,shattering them into crystles.

(Hey,what did i say)

"What the hell?!?!?!" he screamed. "where are you."

Kagome stood up from her snow fort, (that inuyasha was unable to see because of the snow) and stepped twards inuyasha.

She sweetly smiled and said,"inuyasha calm down,its just a snowball fight." She patted him on the shoulder.

Shippo jumped up from the fort, "Kagome's a trador!" And he flung a snow ball at her.Followed by one from miroku and sango!

Inuyasha quickly grabed kagome and jumped out of the way just in time.

Snow balls kepped flying,inuyasha and kagome quickly hide behind a tree for safety.

"What the hell are they doing?" he screamed once more.

Kagome chuckled, "Its a snow ball fight. You make a ball of snow and throw it at your apponent."

She made a ball of snow and handed it to inuyasha. "Throw it at them,you can throw father than me. I'll make them for you!"

Inuyasha grind and flung the ball of snow at the fort.

"Ow!!!" could be heard from behind the fort.

' I like theses balls of icey doom. They could be usefull.' Inuyasha thought with and evil smile.

"AHHHHH!" Kagome screemed as she was hit with a snowball.

Inuyasha wipped around to kagome, "kagome are you ok?"

She giggled. "im fine inuyasha its just a little snow!" She said smooshing a snowball in his face.

He was stunned at what happend and didnt see kagome get up and run.

Shippo,Miroku and Sango also began to run with kagome,they knew she would needed some backup after that.

'I'm gunna kill 'em' he thought

But sad for inuyasha,a pile of snow fell on him,knocking him out cold.

So what did you think?

First chapter,and of course there has to be another one.

Plz reveiw! Plz plz plz!

Next chapter comming up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Whats christmas?**

" Whoa,where am i?"

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head.

Kagome came over to him.

"Hi inuyasha. I see your ok." she said sweetly.

She looked at the damp inuyasha,the snow melted into his cloths.

He looked cold.His hands...looked a little dis-colored.

"Wow inuyasha," she said grabing his freezing hads in her warm ones, "Im suprised you didnt get frostbite."

Inuyasha staired at kagome fiddleing with his cold fingers.He blushed when she looked up at him.

She relized what she was doing and dropped his hands and blushed.

"Sorry." she mutterd.

A minute passed untill..."Kagome! Kagome! Your going to tell us about christmas right?"

_' whats chris-masss ' _Inuyasha wonderd

Miroku and sango came up from nowhere, "Ya tell us lady kagome." Miroku asked curiously.

"Well...Christmas is about people and their family comming together and enjoying their time.There are also many traditions.

Like drinking eggnogg,singing christmas carols,decorating a christmas tree,and waiting for santa to come and give present.

We also give present to eachother."

The 4 people looked at her,letting all of this info sink in...

"so whos santa?" Shippo asked

"Well," kagome began "santa is a fat jolly man who comes to your house and give you present."

Shippo's eyes started to glisten more than the pure white snow outside.

Inuyasha 'fehd' and pretended to not be interested in it.

"We also decorate or home with tinsle and other things.I bet i can bring some stuff here to show you guys what a fun holiday this really is!

My mom and grandpa are out of town for the holidays so i can stay here for christmas!"

Before Inuyasha could object,she was out of the hut and down the well.

"stupid girl."

"SIT"

_**BAM**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The big box...and...cusion?**

Kagome walked up to the steps of her little house.

Took out a key and shuved it into the almost frozen lock.

_**Click**_

"Ok. What do i need to have an exellent christmas?"

She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_**Hi**_ _**Kagome, if you are reading this then we have already left and **_

_**you probably want to celabrate christmas with your friends down the well.**_

_**Listen, if you go into your room, I put a box of christmas supply in there for you.**_

_**Haave a happy christmas.**_

_**love mom,**_

_**P.S. Your cusion is staying over the house,she's probably in sota room.**_

_**Her parents are on a buiness trip,so i think you should bring her with you.**_

_**You dont want her to spend Christams alone do you?**_

_' oh boy,not cusion.'_

Kagome walked down the hall to Sota's room and slowly opened the door.

There was a girl,at least 12 sitting on the floor playing Sota's ps2.

She took her eyes off the tv screen and turn twards to kagome.

"Kagome!" she yelled jumping to hug Kagome.

"Hi Madison!" she yelled giving her a hug in return. "So...did my mom tell you everything?"

Madison nodded,"Ya the secret well,the demons,thats so cool! I wish i was you!"

Kagome smiled,"Ok well lets get the box and head to the fudal era!"

Madison's eyes widend,"Really?! YAY!"

They walked into kagome's room, (which was across from sota's room) to find a big box.

_'oh boy,how will i even move this box with out inuyasha?'_

"well lets get moving."

--

Inuyasha paced back and forth throught the hut.

"Where is she!? When she gets here im gunna.."

Sango cut him off, "Inuyahsa! She's been gone five minutes! Calm down!"

Inuyasha 'fed' and took off twards the well.

He started to walk,but then smelled something,then ran as fast as he could to the well.

He stopped and staired at the well and seen a box had been placed on the rim.

Kagome began to climb out.

When she reached the top she let out a big sigh.

"Whew, THAT was a work e on Madison."

Kagome turnd to inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Hi."

She jumped off the well and ran twards inuyasha.

" What took you so damn long?"

"Sorry,i just needed to get everything! Look how big that box is and how heavy it is to carry up a well, jeeze."

Madison finnaly climb out of the well.

Inuyasha looked at the girl.

" Who the hell are you?"

Madison brushed the dust off her pants and looked up into inuyasha's large eyes. (He was much taller than her)

"Hi," She said holding out her hand "Im Madison! Kagome's cusion."

"Lets continue the introduction when we get back to the hut."

Kagome said grabbing the big box off the well and gave it to inuyasha.


End file.
